


we did.

by reaching_my_summit



Series: this is something [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, it's just gay as hell, they're so in love sorry I don't make the rules, this isn't ooc i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaching_my_summit/pseuds/reaching_my_summit
Summary: andrew minyard hates neil josten.





	we did.

andrew minyard hates proposals.

that's why proposing to someone he hates is very fitting.

andrew minyard hates neil josten with every cell, every atom, every _quark_ in his body. neil josten sickens him. the way neil's hair never lies flat is nettlesome. the sharpness of neil's tongue and his quick wit is infuriating. the way neil melts under andrew's kisses is disgusting. neil's smile is maddening. neil's unfaltering trust in him is nauseating. 

the fact that they've been together for eight years is exasperating.

andrew hates neil so much that he can't imagine not hating him. he hates neil so  _goddamned much_ that he's going to write it off on his taxes. 

that's dedication, if you ask andrew. andrew is nothing if not persistent.

so, he hates neil persistently, day in and day out. they live together. they have cats together. they play fucking stickball together. they win the fucking olympic gold medal together. 

the morning after their win, andrew wakes up in their hotel room to see neil smiling at him.

neil does this almost every morning. andrew hates it. he hates it more today than he has ever hated it in his life.  _why?_ you ask.

because when they won the fucking olympic gold medal together, neil kissed andrew on live fucking television.

neil asked _yes or no?_  andrew had closed the distance between them. technicalities. 

hundreds of millions or maybe even a _billion people_ saw neil josten kissing andrew minyard on live fucking television.

andrew _loved_ it.

how dare neil josten make andrew minyard love  _anything_.

andrew sits up in bed and looks down at neil. "marry me."

"i thought you hated me," neil grins.

"oh, i do, josten."

"you're not supposed to say that yet."

"i will fucking kill you."

"before we get back to colorado? i thought we were getting married."

andrew answers that by smacking neil with the most dense decorative hotel pillow he can find.

 

\---

 

as soon as they claim their baggage and climb into the maserati, they're heading to the courthouse in denver, colorado.

they ignore all calls, texts, and emails from their managers, coaches, teammates, friends, and family. 

_(save one: an update from renee on sir and king.)_

they aren't exactly dressed for the occasion, the clerk notes, but neil and andrew aren't exactly capable of giving a shit.

the marriage license is $30. they sign papers and show their identification. andrew notices how neil's expression softens when his driver's license is placed under a scanner. neil josten's name and face will forever be tied to another document. this time, his name and face will be paired with andrew's.

no more fighting hospital staff to see one another when one of them is injured. no more questions about what is between them  _(though it is, for the record, utter hatred)_. no more hiding. they're public now after years of trying to find the right time to proclaim how much they can't stand each other to the world.

they both know what this means. ever since baltimore, it's been an unspoken  _forever_ between them, but now they're really signing off on the  _'til death do us part_ bullshit.

andrew knows that a document filed away for government use doesn't change how much he hates neil. it just makes everyone else unable to deny it. when things are in writing, people usually pay more attention to them, for some fucking reason. put a signature and a fancy seal on something and _fuck_ , suddenly things are irrefutable.

neil pockets his identification and takes andrew's hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing as if to say  _hey, we're about to get married._

andrew suddenly feels very tense because _this is real this is us this is happening_ and decides that neil's squeeze has somehow made his body shut down. 

neil senses this, because of course he fucking does, and kisses andrew on the cheek. 

andrew's body miraculously begins to function again, and when he tugs neil into the courtroom, neil laughs. andrew hides his smile. andrew hates that neil makes him smile.

 

\---

 

colorado doesn't require witnesses for a marriage to be valid, so it's just neil, andrew, and the judge. 

they're allowed to say their own vows, upon neil's request. 

andrew has known what he wants to say for years. he hates that neil has made him replay this fantasy in his mind over and over and over again. 

andrew didn't believe in fantasies until he met neil, and neil was an impossible boy who did impossible things.

such as making andrew care enough about someone to hate them.

neil starts. 

"andrew joseph minyard," neil hums, and a stupid sideways grin forms on his face. that's the first time neil has said andrew's full name out loud. it makes andrew's heart do something really fucking stupid.

"you know me better than anyone in this world, so you probably already know what i'm going to say. you made me real. you told me to stay, so here i am. forever." neil blushes and his voice softens. "i'm yours."

andrew almost ~~kisses~~  kills neil then just to get him to shut up, but is prompted by the judge to say his vows.

"neil abram josten," andrew begins, his voice hardly above a whisper. the judge doesn't need to hear words that are only meant for neil. neil turns to the judge for just a moment and mimes putting his hands over his ears. the judge complies and andrew continues. "i love you. that is enough." 

andrew can barely process the rest. neil says "i do" and at some point, andrew says it too. then neil is kissing him.

the words are lost against andrew's lips, but they play in his head on repeat.  _"i love you too, andrew."_

they go out to buy rings.

andrew minyard  ~~~~ ~~loves~~ hates neil josten. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so self-indulgent damn
> 
> also yeah i changed the posting date on this bc i love this fic and it didn't have very many hits so kindly sue me if you rly feel like it


End file.
